Mounting and packaging technologies of semiconductor circuits appear to be continuously in transition, with the continuing goal to achieve, for example, greater ease, lower manufacturing costs, and more reliable mounting and packaging arrangements. One such technology is that of bumped wafer and bumped die technology. Needed are improvements to the mounting and packaging arrangements for bumped wafers and very thin bumped die.